Dangerous Silence
by gabioloso5
Summary: Penny and Anthony have continued there lives after being kidnapped and tortured four years ago. Things seem to be going great, until Penny's son starts gaining some weird abilities. Penny starts wondering what caused him to get these and who is this man that he talks about? This is a sequel to Dangerous Times. Read that first or you will be confused.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers! Here is the beginning of the sequel. I hope you will like this. If you just found this read the story before this. It's called Dangerous Times. You will be less confused. **

**Anyhoo, Enjoy! :) **

Chapter 1

Penny POV

Penny Put down the brown box in her new living room. There weren't many, she didn't have much, but enough to make the space seem less empty. She sighed, opening the box she just carried in. What was on top made her smile.

On the top was a picture of Anthony holding her son for the first time. They were young, merely children of eighteen at the time. He did change a little. Being twenty one, he lost his boyish figure, becoming more muscular and broad. His hair was less of a mop of curls on his head; they were more tamed. But he still had that smile that made him look ten years younger and those calculating grey eyes that she loved. The way she was looking at her son like he was his own made her heart melt. He was special. So was her son, Percy.

He was something good that came out of something bad. He was Pennys world; she could not live her life with out him. He had her raven black hair that was always a rats nest on his head but what made him unique was his eyes. He had one pale green eye and one pale grey eye. It was odd but it made Penny love Percy all the more. She was concerned if he was going to look like Malcolm. She knew she would love her son even if he did, but it would always remind her of those dreaded nine days. But he wasn't. He wasn't like her or his father. No, he was his own person and that was amazing. It told her that he wasn't ever going to be like his father.

Penny sat against the wall in her new apartment. She can't believe she got it. When she was pregnant with Percy, she still went to school and lived with her parents. They helped her with the pregnancy along with Anthony. Anthony came over almost every day after school and every weekend. Penny would have to literally push him out the door to go home. She was able to graduate high school and had Percy the day after graduation. She lived with her parents for four years. Penny took online collage classes and had a job at a restaurant as a waitress. That's how she met her boss. Mr. Sanders is the CEO of a company that makes medical supplies. He needed a secretary and Penny took the offer. Because of him, she was able to save enough to get this apartment and move out of her parents apartment.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from the open door.

"Penny, were back!" Her mom called. Penny stood up as Percy came running in with a small toy.

"Look, mommy! I got dis in my meal!" Percy had a goofy smile on his face, being over joyed with this new toy. Penny hasn't been able to give him many toys but with this job, she hoped to be able to change that.

"That is so cool!" She picked him up and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Ewwww! Mommy, Freddi says girls have cooties." Percy wiped his cheek with his hand as she put him down.

"And what are cooties?" Penny asked as she kissed her mom on the cheek and grabbed her food from her.

"I dunno but Freddi say girls have them." Percy shrugged. Penny smiled at him.

"Don't worry, mommies don't have them." Percy grinned.

"Good, cuz I like your kisses." With that Percy scampered to his room that Penny finished unpacking that morning.

"Enjoy that stage. When he grows into his teens, he won't want you to touch him, let alone kiss him." her mom smiled and went to the small kitchen.

"Tyson still being 'rebellious'." Penny did air quotes. Sally rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember you being this difficult at thirteen!"

Penny snickered. "You don't remember me being kicked-out of two schools that year?" Sally stopped, thinking.

"OH yeah!" she shook her head. "You were worse than him. Maybe I'm just getting old."

"No, you're not old. Now Paul is a different story. But I also noticed a grey hair in Anthony's mop of hair too."

Pennys mom smiled. "Don't make fun of my man. Speaking of Anthony, how is he? Ever since he has been going to Stanford, haven't seen him much."

"He's doing fine, I guess. He says he hates his dorm mate. Apparently they are 'messy' and 'a pain'. But his schooling is going good. He will be graduating in a couple of weeks. He will be visiting next weekend, hopefully."

"That's nice. I am very proud of you two. With everything that you have been through four years ago, it made you two stronger."

Penny put on a fake smile. "Yeah, stronger."

Being kidnapped did make them stronger in ways. They found each others weaknesses and strengths and were able to hold each other up. It has been great. They were healing physically and mentally...well almost.

Penny hasn't told anyone but she has been having dreams again...ones so similar to her hallucinations. During her pregnancy and the first months of Percy being born, they haven't haunted her. She always had nightmares but none of them were like these ones. The dreams she had was similar to the ones she had while Malcolm gave her the serum. And not seeing Anthony everyday seemed to make it worse. Like the longer he was away, the stronger the hallucinations get. She didn't tell anyone because she thought it would fade. And they haven't made her see things while she was awake so it should be fine.

"Penny!" Pennys mom was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"The doorbell rang." Sally looked at her concerned.

"Oh, I'll get it." Penny walked out of the kitchen to find Percy standing next to the door, ready to open it. Penny nodded at him to open it. He did and when he saw who it was, he launched himself at the person, laughter filling the air.

**Anthony POV **

Anthony parked in the parking lot to the apartments. He was surprising Penny. He couldn't wait til next weekend to see her. He was barely surviving school without being able to see her all the time. He parked his new truck and climbed out, making his was to the stairs.

Everything they have been through was a lot. He was so proud of Penny. She was so strong during and after Malcolm held them captive. She had Percy and loved him even if his dad was psychopath. Percy was so precious. Anthony loved him like he was his own son. Which Anthony hope to make happen soon.

Anthony reached the door and rang the doorbell. He felt nervous, like he was a school boy taking his date to the dance.

He waited a minute before the door opened. A small boy with black hair and one green and one grey eye stood there. When he realized it was Anthony, Percy laughed and launched himself at Anthony. Anthony laughed too, picking him up, putting him on his shoulders.

"Tony!" Percy exclaimed. "I missed you!" Anthony grinned a boyish grin and looked up at Percy on his shoulders.

"Missed you too, buddy."

"Mommy missed you too!" Percy exclaimed, pointing to the space in front of them. Anthony looked and saw Penny standing there, a big smile on her face. She looked beautiful, even after have one kid. Her hair was curly and laid on her shoulders. Her green eyes were still bright and beautiful as always. And she definitely didn't look like she had a kid.

"Oh, she did?" Anthony asked. "I don't think she missed me enough to give me a kiss."

Percy frantically shook his head. "No! Girls have cooties, unless they are you mommies!"

"But I can kiss you mommy." Anthony stated, putting down the boy. Percy was thinking hard.

"Does that mean she's your mommy too?" Percy seemed happy with his explanation. Penny started laughing her head off while Anthony looked at Percy, puzzled. Penny picked up Percy, holding him upside down.

"Oh, I love you, mister." She said as Percy started laughing.

"Mommy, out me down!" Anthony smirked at the scene. Yeah, he wanted this. He wanted them to stay in his life. He didn't want them to leave. He needed them in his life, that was it.

"Tony, help me!" Percy laughed as Penny was tickling him, setting him on the couch. Percy took the opportunity and wiggled out of Pennys grasp and ran to his room. Penny giggled. She looked up at Anthony who was standing above her.

"Hey there, stranger." She smiled. Anthony couldn't take it anymore. He bent down and kissed her. Softly at first but more passionately as he continued. Penny replied, pulling him closer til he had to put his hands on the back of the couch so he wouldn't fall on her.

"Oh, Anthony I can't-" Sally stopped when she saw the young couple. Anthony broke away from the kiss standing up straight. Penny sat up straight.

"Hello Ms. Sally." Anthony said smiling at her.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, you are twenty-one, not eighteen. Call me Sally. And you guys haven't seen each other in a month, don't get all guilty for kissing. Just save it for when Percy is sleeping." She winked at them and Anthony blushed.

He and Penny never went far. After she had Percy, they both agreed that they wouldn't do IT til marriage.

_which will be soon. _Anthony though.

Sally laughed at Anthony's blush. "I will see you two later. I put Percy to sleep for his nap so you two have more alone time. Might want to unpack the bedroom first."

"Mom!" Penny exclaimed, embarrassed.

"I'm kidding! Bye, love you guys!" She smiled at them and left.

"Your mom scares me more than your dad and Paul put together." He said, sitting down next to Penny on the couch.

"That's what Ray said about you." Penny reminded him. Anthony laughed.

"That son of a gun. He will be back in the sates tomorrow. We are going to pick him up at the airport. He said he had a surprise for us."

Penny looked at him open mouth. "And when were you planing to tell me this?"

"Uh, now." Penny hit him in the arm.

"Really? Way to tell me my best friend is coming back from Paris without warning!"

"That's why it's called a surprise, Seaweed Brain." Penny stuck her tongue out at him.

"What ever! Come on, help me unpack and be useful, Book Worm." She stood along with Anthony. Anthony pulled her in his arms and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled.

**There ya go. Some fluffy stuff and just an overview of where they are now. Hoped you liked it. R&R! :) **

**Oh and I want to start another story soon so please vote for your favorite one so I can start thinking about it more. I can't decide so the power is in your hands :P  
**

**Hidden Troubles: Selina Burge is what most people call the perfect teenager. She was gorgeous, popular, nice to everyone, and always said the right things. But no one knew she was hiding things until tall and dark Charles Beckendorf comes into the picture...but he has problems of his own. (This will be more of a romance and will be HIGHLY RATED T because of more cussing and some sexual stuff. No lemons, i dont do those but stuff will be hinted.) **

**Forbidden love: My job is simple. Pose as a human in highschool, monitoring every demon to their appointed mortal, making sure nothing get's to messy with the mortals guardian angel. It was simple until SHE showed up with neither a demon or an angel watching over her. Just who was Max? The more I dig, the more I wish I staid away. (this would be a Max Ride fanfic. Mostly Fang POV but might change. Rated T. Romance/action)**

**Crazy: This will be a cross over of PJO and MR. Half bloods are disappearing all over, all the time. Thinking it as a part of life as a half-blood, Percy doesn't think much of it...until Annabeth goes missing. He didn't know what he expected but bird kids weren't one of them. (Adventure stuff, some fluff. Rated T. ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I know, I know, it's been like, forever. But a some terrible happened at our church and I haven't been in a mood to write or even do school, which is almost drowning me. But thanks for the reviews. :) They always put a smile on my face. **

**Except that Guest person, whoever you are. Not the nice one, the mean one: If you don't like my story or my writing, then please, but all means stop reading it. I don't like it when people say mean things about other writers. You might be a nice person and stuff but you're showing the mean side. You might not be confident about yourself or jealous so you are trying to bring me down. But I won't be effected. I know who I am and I know what I am good at. I might not be the best writer but the whole reason I am on FanFiction is so I can PRACTICE. So thank you for your opinion. Now stop reading. Have a good day :) **

**Now for the rest of you, here is the next chapter. Again, sorry for the late update.**

Chapter 2

Penny POV

Penny's eyes fluttered open, rays of sunlight floating through her blue curtains. She craned her neck to see Anthony sleeping soundly behind her, an arm securely around her torso. His hair was a curly mess, his grey shirt rumpled, but a small smile of happiness was etched on his face.

Penny sighed contently, turning in his arms. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. Anthony's eyes fluttered open. He smiled.

"Good mornin', Seaweed brain." Penny rolled her eyes.

"You ruined the moment." She sat up, stretching her arms above her head.

"Right, you're not a morning person." He smirked.

"You have a baby and spend nights with no sleep caring for it. Still catching up on my sleep." Anthony chuckled.

"Speaking of that little monster, should he be up?" Penny looked at the clock. 9:00 on a Saturday.

Penny smiled as Anthony sat up. "OH, he should be up in about...Three, two, one..."

"MOMMY! I'm hungry! I want pizza!" Anthony shook his head, chuckling.

"Excuse me, I have too go feed little man. Though, I have no idea where he got that pizza obsession from." Penny slid off the bed going to the hallway to the kitchen, Anthony behind her.

Percy was sitting at the table, that was just a little big for him in only a chair, with two forks in his hands.

"Hi, Tony! You gunna eat pizza too?" Anthony picked him up and sat down, putting Percy on his lap.

"I think your mom said that would be for dinner."

"But I want it now!" Percy pouted, crossing his arms. Penny put her hands on her hips.

"Well, would you want it for dinner or none at all?"

Percy seriously thought about this before saying, "Dinner. Captain Crunch is OK for now." Penny smirked, grabbing three bowls, pouring their breakfast.

"Guess who we are going to pick up from the airplane today?" Anthony asked the little four-year-old in his lap.

"Who?"

"Uncle Ray." Percy looked up at the blonde, confused.

"Who's that?" Penny set down the food which Percy attacked with no mercy.

"You probably don't remember him." Penny stated. "You were very little when he last visited."

Percy took a bite of his cereal with his fork, not even noticing that it wasn't feeding him much. "Is he nice?"

Penny smiled. "Yes, he's my best friend."

"OK. Then I like him." Penny and Anthony laughed.

"What time will we be getting him?" Penny asked, finishing up her food.

"About eleven," Anthony replied. "He said he had someone with him."

"Ooo! I hope it's someone _special."_ Penny chimed, picking up the bowls, putting them in the dishwasher. "Go get dress, Percy." Percy ran off as Anthony smirked.

"You really want him to get a girlfriend." Penny raised her hands in defense.

"He's a great guy. If you kept on acting like an jerk towards me in high school, I might've ended up with him." Anthony glared at her and she laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm kidding!" Anthony grumbled.

"Whatever. Let's get ready." Penny rolled her eyes, stood on her tip-toes, giving him a quick peck, and walked to her room.

*8*8*8*

Penny was jumping up and down in place, ADHD kicking in, waiting anxiously for her red-haired friend at the baggage claim. She hasn't seen him for almost four years. He came visiting from Paris a couple months after Percy was born but she hasn't heard much from him since. She never had time to Skype Ray with being a mom, finishing collage, and working her new job. And here she was, just moments away from seeing him.

Anthony put a hand on her shoulder, making her stop jumping on the balls of her feet. She looked up at him and gave him a smile that he gladly returned. Percy was holding Pennys hand, yawning, asking over and over when Uncle Ray was going to be there.

Then she saw him. He was walking towards them with a goofy smile on his face. His hair was red as ever, and his green eyes bright. He was wearing his normal paint-stained pants and a surprisingly clean, red shirt. She couldn't stand it anymore. She ran to him and flung herself at him and he embraced her. He laughed and she smiled, letting him go, looking up at him. He didn't look like a boy anymore. No, he did some growing up.

"Hey there, Pen-Pen. Long time, no see." He grinned.

"Yeah, a bit too long, for my liking!"

"I'm here now." she hugged him, giving him a squeeze.

"Did you get taller?" Penny asked, looking up at him.

"Well, either that or you shrank." Penny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wow, are we back in high school?" He questioned her action.

"Missed you, RED." He grinned.

"Missed ya too." He smiled at Anthony who appeared by them.

"Hey, Wise Guy." He smirked.

Anthony returned the smirk. "Hiya, RED." The gave each other a hug and Penny picked up Percy.

"Hi, Uncle Ray. You're mommy's best friend, so I like you." Ray grinned at the little boy.

"Is this Percy? You certainly aren't the baby you were last time I was here." Percy nodded.

"I'm gunna be five soon."

"Wow! You're getting old!" Percy laughed.

"No, you're old!"

"Speaking of old," Ray stood up straight. "Bummed into an old friend. Brought him with me."

"Who?" Anthony questioned.

"Him?" Penny wondered.

Ray turned and waved. A guy dressed in completely black came out of the crowd, carrying a small black duffel bag, his hair half covering his eyes.

Penny's eyes widened at the guy. She thought he disappeared from the face of the earth.

It was Nico Di Angelo.

ANTHONY POV

When Nico came out of the shadows, Anthony almost had a heart attack.

No one has seen Nico in three years. Half way through collage he simply disappeared. He didn't tell anyone where he was going or how to contact him. He just uped and left. And for some reason, seeing him again made Anthony nervous.

Penny was the first to break the silence. But not with words...

*SMACK*

Penny glared at Nico, who was staring at the ground from the slap, his hair covering his eyes.

"Thalia is going to murder you. Let's get home and talk." Penny turned and walked toward the exit, dragging a perplexed Percy along with her.

Anthony turned to Nico, about to apologize for Penny's behavior but he held up his had.

"I deserved that." He shook his hair out of his eyes. "Let's go before I change my mind." He went the way Penny went, leaving us no choice but to follow.

"I didn't know she would slap him." Ray whispered. "I don't remember her being violent much." Anthony smirked.

"You should have seen her when she was pregnant." Ray shuddered.

The car ride was painfully quiet. No one dare spoke, except for Percy's random comments about the cars passing by. They dropped Percy at Penny's moms house so that they could have no kid interruptions.

Soon they were all in Penny's small living room. Nico was sitting on the couch with Ray while Anthony and and Penny stood across from them, Penny's arms crossed. For a couple minutes it was silence until Penny was tired of glaring at Nico and slapped him again. Nico raised his hand in frustration.

"OK, I get it! I deserved the slaps! Now stop and ask me questions already!" He crossed his arms.

"Where the hell were you?" Penny yelled at him.

"New York and Paris." He answered bluntly.

"Why?!" Nico looked at Anthony while he answered.

"I became a CIA agent." Anthonys blood went cold. Now he knew exactly why he was here.

"With out telling us? Not even Thalia?!" Penny continued her rant. Anthony knew she wasn't really that mad at Nico. She was taking the three years of listening to Thalias broken heart out on him.

Nico looked down ashamed. "I had too...didn't want to bring her unto it."

"So leaving her with a broken heart was the answer?" Penny demanded. Nico looked at her, standing up.

"Look. I messed up. I know I did. But I am back now. I am stationed her in California. I'm still me." Anthony looked at Penny and knew she was thinking the same thing he was.

Nico wasn't the same. No, in high school he was the goof ball that was often mistaken as emo. He started getting dark and silent a little before he disappeared. Anthony knew that the high school Nico wasn't there anymore.

Penny stopped her glaring fest and hugged him tight.

"I missed you. But you will become real Death Breath when Thalia finds out." She let him go. He nodded.

"Which is why I am glad I get to see you before I die a painful death." Ray clapped his hands.

"Well this is a swell welcome back to the States. Not that I don't like seeing you slap Nico, Pen-Pen. But how about a movie? I want some rest before I witness the show of Thalia beating Nico." Penny nodded while turning on the TV. Nico went up to Anthony.

"We need to talk." Anthony said it so low, Nico had to strain to hear him. Nico raised a brow but Anthony said to Penny.

"We'll make popcorn." She nodded, sitting down next to Ray as the movie started.

Anthony walked to the kitchen, Nico behind him. Anthony sat at the table.

"So, I know you. Why did you disappear and then show up years later?"

"I have to have a reason besides missing you guys?" Nico leaned back in his chair.

"Nico, don't. What's the real reason you're back?"

"I told you, I'm stationed here."

"That might be true, but why contact us when you've left us in the first place?"

"Maybe I wanted-"

"Cut the crap Nico." Anthony said harshly. Nico sighed, sitting up straight.

"I got some news."

"And..." Anthony probed.

"He's alive."

"Who?"

"Malcolm."

Anthony went pale.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Posted a new story. It's called Hidden secrets! With Beckondwarf and Silena! :) I am doing the sequel too. Check them out! :)


End file.
